


粉色的误会

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [93]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp：Guti X Raul 偏古劳青春沙雕文学，别管OOC了，甜就vans。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	粉色的误会

不知道从什么时候开始，Raul能看见人们的HP条。

那是一个红色的小血条，漂浮在人的头顶上，跟着他们一起走动。Raul猜测应该是像游戏里HP条一样的东西，显示着人们的寿命。

虽然有些匪夷所思，但是一旦接受了这个设定，还整挺好。而且Raul发现他并不是可以看见所有人的HP条，好像只有特定的人才有。比如他的父母，稳稳当当地停在100，让他非常安心。再比如邻居家总喜欢给他送小零食的Redondo哥哥和自己的死党Mori，都是85，Raul觉得似乎也差不多。而那些不认识的路人，他就完全无法预测，只能祈祷一下他们最好健健康康，活的长一些。

除了认为是代表寿命的HP条之外，Raul就没有其他的想法了，直到他搬到新家，遇见了Guti。金发少年头顶的HP条和别人的不一样，是淡淡的粉红色，只有25的数值。Raul的心里咯噔一声，突然有些难过——他看上去似乎和自己差不多大呢，怎么满打满算就只有五六年的寿命了？

Guti完全不知道这些，他只是习惯性的对新来的邻居表示一下“善意”，结果Raul非但没有生气，还用一种同情的眼神看着他，让他毛骨悚然。

格外有同情心的Raul不好意思询问他具体情况，也许Guti得了某些慢性疾病呢？那也太可怜了吧！于是在Guti继续欺负他，恨不得用皮球踢碎他家窗户的时候，他从来不反抗，而是友好地笑笑，然后把自己的小零食、小玩具分享给Guti。

“你把当小孩子吗？我不要这些玩具！”分明就是个小孩的Guti叉着腰嚷嚷：“你不如陪我一起踢球呢！”

这正合了Raul的心意。整整一个下午，他都和Guti在野球场踢球，跑出了一身汗，还摔破了膝盖。可他既快乐又满足，在进了不知道多少个球之后踩着皮球对Guti笑起来。

Guti也累坏了，搭上Raul的肩膀，靠在他身上喘着气：“你还挺有天赋。”

Raul想说你也一样啊，但是他抬头一看，半句话噎在嘴里。他看见Guti那原本只有25的HP条，已经涨到了30。

这是怎么回事？？

Raul困惑地眨眨眼睛，百思不得其解，难道这段时间里Guti去医院治病了吗？可是也不至于这么快就有效果吧？而且他刚刚和自己踢球的时候，该跑该跳，铲球抢断是一项不落，完全没有任何生病的迹象啊？

带着这个谜题，他们成了朋友，接着在新学校又成了同班同学。Guti好像已经忘了一开始他是怎么欺负Raul的，非要和Raul黏在一起，连哄带骗地赶走了Raul原来的同桌，然后一屁股往空位上一坐，扬起了欠揍的笑容。

此时他的HP条已经达到了40，Raul微微放了点心，起码他们以后还有很长的时间。

这个想法让Raul的眼神躲躲闪闪的，偷偷红了耳尖。他不知道为什么自己会想着“以后”的事，一定是Guti对他太好了的缘故。

Guti对他确实是全心全意，有种傻小子追女孩的感觉。但Raul并不是被糖果和花朵耍的团团转的小姑娘，经常嫌弃他太浪费。

“这怎么能叫浪费，”Guti把一口海鲜饭塞进嘴里：“这是满足胃部正常的需求，况且你不是也很喜欢这家餐厅吗？” 

“.....我不是，我没有，你别瞎说。”

“你别狡辩了，尝一口嘛——”

面对Guti伸过来的木勺和写了满脸的期待，Raul犹豫了几秒，张口吃掉了那一勺海鲜饭。

他嚼着口中的米饭，并没有把这略显暧昧的举动放在心上，倒是Guti望着他鼓鼓的脸颊和长长的睫毛，头顶的HP条刷刷地涨到了60。

.........

好像有哪里不对。 

总算意识到不对劲的Raul已经没办法阻止Guti的HP条继续飙升了，这家伙就连和他一起被老师批评都能嬉皮笑脸地说：“老师，不怪Raul，是我强行让他给我抄作业的。”

“你还挺有骨气啊？”老师揪着他的耳朵说道：“你俩都给我到教室后面站一节课。”

于是他们在令人昏昏欲睡的午后齐齐地站在了教室后面，靠着墙壁说悄悄话。

“对不起，Rulo，害的你跟我一起罚站。”

“没事，不过你也试着自己写作业吧？实在不会的话，我....我可以教你的。”

Raul舔了舔嘴唇，他本想说可以去他家辅导他，反正两个人本来就是邻居，可是如果那么说，又感觉过于亲密了。Guti似乎没有注意到他可疑的停顿，胡乱地点了点头，又用手遮掩了嘴，坏笑着说：“我家今晚没人....” 

“.......”

“我的意思是我俩可以一起打游戏啦，你想什么呢？”

Raul想说我看你的HP条已经直奔90了。 

等这个粉色的进度条达到100的时候，Raul已经完全知道了——他从一开始就误会了Guti，这玩意根本就不是寿命值，而是好感度，越亲近的人数值越高，但像Guti这种，从25暴涨到100的，他还是第一次见。

然而出乎Raul意料的是，这还远远不够，Guti的好感度在达到100后，没有停下来的意思，那粉色继续往前奔跑着，溢出了进度条，最终把进度条都挤碎了。漫天的粉红色炸成一朵朵烟花，糊了Raul满脸。

与此同时，Guti掏出蔫了吧唧的玫瑰对他表白了。

“这个，这个....”他看着手里耷拉着脑袋的花朵窘迫地说：“我早上买的，放在书包里就压坏了....你不要误会！我是真的喜欢你！”

Raul想，他已经误会过一次了，还能再误会什么呢？

END 


End file.
